CrusaderTransformer1's Shadow of the Opera
by ckaira77
Summary: Not all of it is perfect. I don't own Sonic or the Phantom of the Opera. I'm not exactly a Shadamy fan, but I got through it. The movie the Phantom of the Opera makes me cry every time. Hope you enjoy these chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of the Opera being continued by ZairaDrayan. Also known as, ckaira77.

ZairaDrayan: Greetings interested people! I know that you were expecting someone else, but I'm taking over. Hey Shadow, nice performance last time! I never knew that you liked Amy so much! You have such a wonderful singing voice.

Shadow: I don't. Please don't tell me that you're making me continue on with this!

Amy: Well, looks like you're out of luck Shadow! I've waited for so long to do chapter four! ZairaDrayan will remove any bad language and replace it if needed. She is not the kind of person who does that. Just to let you know, ZairaDrayan doesn't own the Phantom of the Opera or Sonic. If she did, she'd marry Shadow!

Shadow: WHAT?! REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!

ZairaDrayan: That comment was unneeded, but the past is in the past. Well, enjoy chapter four! P.S: Big the cat is going to be replaced by Metal Sonic. I'd find it easier to be horrible to a robot than a cat.

That very next morning, Shadow was playing on the organ with fierce concentration. He would sometimes stop to write down some of the music he had played. A music box next to her bed with a green emerald on it began playing causing Amy to wake up, but still she was in a trance as she awoke.

" _I remember there was a mist._

 _Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake._

 _There were candles all around_

 _and on the lake there was a boat,_

 _and in it, there was a man…"_

Amy rose to her feet and looked over at Shadow who hadn't noticed that she was awake yet. Her curiosity got the best of her. _Who was the hedgehog under the mask? What was he hiding?_ She approached Shadow and reaches for his mask hoping he wouldn't notice. He glanced at her and eyed her suspiciously when she got rather close. This went on for a while until Amy finally simply snatches it. Shadow stood in alarm. Amy was also quite taken aback. Shadow was engulfed in a rage. He put his hand over the normally masked side of his face.

" _Burn you!_

 _You little prying Pandora!_

 _Is this what you wanted to see?!_

 _Curse you!_

 _You little lying Delilah!_

 _You little viper!_

 _now you cannot ever be free!"_

"Burn you! Curse you!" Shadow yelled at her mercilessly. There was a pause between them after that. Amy was terrified of him now. Half by his face and half by his outburst. Shadow finally broke the silence.

" _Stranger than you dreamt it could you ever bear to think of me:_

 _This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly._

 _Secretly._

 _But Amy._

 _Fear can turn to love to see,_

 _to find the man behind the monster: this._

 _Repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly._

 _Secretly…_

 _Oh, Amy…"_

Amy ran over to get his mask. She handed it over to him. Shadow put it back on. Amy wanted to back away in a heartbeat, but her doing so could have him break out into another outrage. She dared not move. Actually, seeing him in such despair made her sympathize for Shadow. If you had to live in a world of darkness living isolated from everything with a face that would cause people to scream would probably drive you into despair too. Yearning for heaven as he put it.

"Come. We must return. Those two fools who run my opera house will be missing you," said Shadow extending his hand to hers to indicate that they were leaving. Amy didn't hesitate for more than a second. Before she knew clearly what had happened, they were off.

 **Right as they were in the process of returning Amy,** Metal Sonic was showing off in a piece of fabric to act as a cloak. He had a piece of rope known as the Punjab lasso. Of course, he was showing it off to all the ballerinas trying to scare them. He also had a voice! You'll hate me for this I'm sure...

"Like yellow parchment is his skin, a great black hole served as a nose that never grew…," Metal told them all. The ballerinas screamed in terror and excitement from the way Metal Sonic was describing him.

Metal placed the Punjab lasso around one of the necks of a ballerina who was enjoying the show and he pretended to pull it. The ballerinas applauded his story and demonstration.

"You must always be on your guard, or he will strangle you with his magical rope!" Metal Sonic told them.

Right then, Vanilla walked up to Metal Sonic. She was not pleased with the way he was talking about the Shadow of the Opera. Using him to frighten others and for entertainment! Vanilla took the lasso from him.

" _Those who speak of what they know_

 _find, too late, that prudent silence is wise._

 _Metal Sonic, hold your tongue._

 _He will burn you with the heat of his eyes."_

Vanilla smacked him in the face. She grabbed the lasso and placed it over Metal Sonic's head. She pulled it hard and it squeezed Metal's neck. He began to malfunction from it. Vanilla was surprisingly strong. She let him go, however. She had to. One, she'd get fired. Two, Shadow had to deal with him.

At the opera house, everything was chaos. With two of the actresses missing, nothing was working out well. Vector was only one of the people who was panicked by this.

 _"Mystery after gala night,"_

 _it says,_

 _"Mystery of soprano's flight!"_

 _"Mystified baffled Surete say,_

 _we are mystified we suspect foul play!"_

Vector lowered the newspaper that read of the great mystery of Amy disappearing after her beautiful performance the other night. He was in desperate need of finding Amy. There was going to be another performance soon, so if Amy didn't get the main part, Rouge would have to fill in. However, she was gone too. They would be doomed.

" _Bad news on soprano scene_

 _first, it's Rouge, and now Amy!_

 _Still, at least, the seats get sold_

 _gossip's worth its weight in gold._

" _What a way to run a business!_

 _Spare me these unending trials!_

 _Half your cast disappears,_

 _but the crowd still cheers!_

 _Opera! To heck with Gluck and Handel -It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!"_

Espio then rushed in, in a temper. He ran up to Vector. The recent events couldn't possibly get him more stressed.

" _Horrible!_

 _Will they walk out?_

 _This is horrible!"_

Vector motioned for him to lower his voice. However, it didn't do much. Espio was still mad all the same.

"Espio, please don't shout.

It's publicity!"

Espio: _But we have no cast._

 _Vector: But Espio, have you seen the queue? It seems that you've got one two._

Vector had sorted through the mail. There was a note from Shadow. It was to Vector. Vector saw the exact same letter in Espio's hand. Espio opened it up. He read it out loud.

Espio: _"Dear Espio what a charming gala!_

 _Amy enjoyed a great success!_

 _We were hardly bereft when Rouge left-_

 _otherwise, the chorus was entrancing,_

 _but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"_

Vector gets out his and reads from it.

 _"Dear Vector, just a brief reminder:_

 _my salary has not been paid._

 _Send it care of the ghost, by return of post._

 _P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor,_

 _so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"_

Both: _Who would have the gall to send this?_

 _Someone with a puerile brain!_

Vector: _These are both signed "O.G."._

Espio: _Who in the world is he?!_

Vector and Espio looked it over again. They knew immediately what it meant. They were shocked.

" _Opera ghost!"_

Vector: _It's really not amusing._

Espio: _He's abusing our position!_

Vector: _In addition he wants money!_

Espio: _He's a funny sort of spectre._

Both: _To expect a large retainer!_

 _Nothing plainer -he is clearly quite insane!_

Sonic stormed into the room waving a letter at them. It was another letter by Shadow. Sonic was, of course, alarmed by the note as well.

Sonic: _Where is she?!_

Espio: _You mean Rouge?_

Sonic: _I mean Ms. Rose!_

 _Where is she?!_

Vector: _Well how should we know?_

Sonic: _I want an answer -_

 _I take it that you sent me this note?_

Vector: _What's all this nonsense?!_

Espio: _Of course not!_

Vector: _Don't look at us!_

Sonic: She's not with you then?

Vector: Of course not!

Espio: _We're all in the dark._

Sonic: _Monsieur, don't argue-_

 _Isn't this the letter you wrote!_

Espio: _What is it that we are meant to have wrote?_

(Realizes his mistake)

 _Written!_

Espio took the note and read it out loud. Everyone listened closely to the note as Vector read it.

 _"Do not fear for Miss Rose._

 _The Angel of Music has her under his wing._

 _Make no attempt to see her again."_

The managers looked mystified from the words that Espio told them.

Sonic: _If you didn't write it, who did?_

Right at that moment, Rouge burst in. She was clearly angry and in a temper. Rouge also had a letter from Shadow that cheered her no more than anyone else. She stormed up to Sonic.

 _Where is he?!_

Espio: _Ah, welcome back!_

Rouge: _Your precious patron. Where is he!?_

Sonic: _What is it now?_

Rouge: _I have your letter -a letter which I rather resent!_

Rouge held up the letter and glared at Sonic. Sonic had no idea what she was talking about. He didn't send her a letter. It then occurred to him. It was the same person who sent him the letter wasn't it?

Vector: _And did you send it?_

Sonic: _Of course not!_

Espio: _As if he would!_

Rouge: _You didn't send it?_

Sonic: _Of course not!_

Vector: _What's going on?!_

Rouge: _You dare to tell me,_

 _that this is not the letter you sent?!_

Sonic: _And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_

Sonic snagged the letter from her and began to read it.

 _"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Amy Rose will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."_

The managers were beginning to tire of the intrigue.

Espio and Vector: _Far too many notes for my taste_

 _-and most of them about Amy!_

Vector and Espio took Rouge by the arm and led her up the other set of stairs after Espio and Vector climbed down the other one they had climbed at the beginning of the song.

 _All we've heard since we came is Miss Rose's name._

Vanilla walks into the room and has Cream with her. Everyone hoped that they brought good news.

"Miss Rose has returned," Vanilla told them. Sonic looked relieved at the news. Rouge was upset and Vector and Espio were annoyed.

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned," Vector replied dryly.

"Where precisely is she right now?" asked Espio curiously.

"We thought that it would be best if we sent her home," Vanilla told them. Cream nodded in agreement with her mother.

"She needed a rest."

"May I see her?" Sonic demanded hopefully.

"No, monsieur, she will see no-one," Vanilla told him. Sonic's heart sank at those words. He would do anything to see her. There were a million things he wanted to tell her.

"Will she sing?! Will she sing?!" cried Rouge begging to know.

"I have a note," Vanilla said holding it up. Everyone was astonished and each wanted to read it.

"Let me see it!" demanded Sonic, Rouge, and Espio at the same time in perfect sync. However, Vector got to her first.

"Please," Vector said snatching the note from Vanilla. He opened it with great curiosity at what it might say. He read it out loud.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance."

As Vector read, they could each just imagine Shadow speaking this with his own words. His voice low and dark as he spoke the words as he wrote them.

" _Amy Rose has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will, therefore, cast Rouge as the Pageboy, and put Miss Rose in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Rose plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent -which makes my casting, in a word ideal,"_ Vector read, but the Shadow of the Opera spoke in the minds of the listeners. Rouge was insulted.

" _I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G._ " Everyone was curious about what would happen. Would Shadow do something tragic or was it a threat? Rouge broke their thoughts immediately.

Rouge: _Amy!_

Espio: _Whatever next?!_

Rouge: _It's all a ploy to help Amy!_

Vector: _That's insane!_

"I know who sent this! The Vicomte -her lover!" Rouge points an accusing finger at Sonic. Nothing was going to convince her that it wasn't him.

"Indeed?" Sonic says ironically. "Can you believe this?" Sonic asked the others.

Espio: _Signora!_

Rouge: _O traditori!_

Vector: _This is a joke!_

Espio: _This changes nothing!_

Rouge: _O mentitori!_

Vector: _Signora!_

Espio: _You are our star!_

Vector: _And always will be!_

No matter how hard they tried, Rouge wouldn't calm down. She stormed around the room with Espio and Vector following her absolutely everywhere just to beg her to come back and not be mad. Their pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Espio: _Signora._

Vector: _The man is mad!_

Espio: _We don't take orders!_

Rouge sat down in a chair once they had all walked to another room. She looked devastated and completely insulted as if her life had been ruined.

"Everyone, Miss Rose will be playing the part of the Pageboy -the silent role!" Vector shouted for everyone to hear. Espio finished his sentence for him.

"Rouge will play the lead!" shouted Espio. It didn't seem to help Rouge any.

"It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, Š vero? Non, non, non voglio udire! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!" cried Rouge storming down a hallway with a lot of the other actors there. The two managers continued to beg as they reached the stage.

"Who scorn his word, beware to those," Vanilla told them. Nobody listened. They were too busy with other stuff.

"You have reviled me!" cried Rouge.

"The angel sees the angel knows," Vanilla warned.

"Why did Amy fly from my arms?!" demanded Sonic.

"You have rebuked me!" shouted Rouge.

"Signora, pardon us!" cried Vector and Espio.

"You have replaced me!"

"Please, Signora, we beseech you!" the managers begged pathetically before her.

"This hour you shall see your darkest fears!" Vanilla warned once again. Nobody heard once again.

"I must see her!" yelled Sonic and Cream at the same time.

"Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!" screamed Rouge in her devastation.

"The angel knows. The angel hears," Vanilla told them with the vain hope that they'd listen. They didn't everyone was yelling over each other.

Rouge went through an exit that led down the stairs and to the door that led out. Espio and Vector knew they had to change her mind before she reached that door.

"Where did she go?!" Sonic cried.

"Abbandonata! Disgraziata!"

"Signora sing for us! Don't be a martyr!"

"Our star!"

"Non vo' cantar!"

Rouge burst out the door to be greeted by many people. At first, she thought that they were cheering for her. A man walks up to her and asked to give a pink rose he was holding to Amy Rose. Rouge was far more than upset. She went back into the opera house and closed the doors.

Everyone looks at Rouge. There's a long silence. Espio finally broke the silence.

"The public needs you."

"We need you too!" Vector added.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?" asked Rouge who was finally settling down. She glared at them expecting them to say yes.

"Signora no! The world wants you!" they both insisted.

The two managers try to adopt the most persuasive attitudes. They brought her to a dressing room with a giant bouquet just for Rouge. Rouge was getting all dolled up as the two managers sang. A man brought in a picture of her and placed it on the wall. They wouldn't stop bringing her stuff!

Espio and Vector: _Prima donna first lady of the stage!_

 _Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!_

Espio: _How can you bow out when they are shouting your name?_

Vector: _Think of how they adore you!_

Espio and Vector: _Prima donna,_

 _enchant us once again._

Espio: _Think of your muse._

Vector: _And the queues around the theatre!_

Both: _Can you deny the triumph in store?_

 _Sing,_

 _prima donna,_

 _once more!_

Rouge finally agreed and thought about how she had to do it. For the public, for her audience, for herself. She confidently stood. The managers continued to cajole while the others reflect variously on the situation.

"Amy spoke of an angel…"

Sonic was sort of confused. Did the angel she spoke of have something to do with all this? All he wanted was some answers, but nobody would give him any.

" _Prima donna! Your song shall live again!"_

Rouge was singing encouragement to herself in the third person along with the two managers happily. She got the lead. Amy did not. She was still getting pampered up as she sang.

Two managers: _Think of your public!_

Rouge: _You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you!_

Vanilla: _She's heard the voice of the angel of music._ (to Amy)

Espio and Vector: _Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!_

Rouge: _Think of their undying support!_

Sonic: _Is this her angel of music?_

Espio: _We get our opera._

Vector: _She gets her limelight!._

Rouge: _Follow where the limelights lead you!_

As Rouge sang, everyone carried her out to the stage in gorgeous clothes that you'd usually wear under a large dress that was completely pink. Hot pink light pink, you name it. Vector and Espio struggled to hang on to her royal bed. However, she got to have an even bigger pink dress put on her. It was big and beautiful.

Cream: _Is this ghost an angel or a madman?_

Sonic: _Angel or a madman?_

Sonic was walking up the stairs of the opera house near the entrance that they were just at due to him not following Rouge as she sang. Vanilla was thinking along with Cream how foolish everyone was being.

Espio and Vector: _Leading ladies are a trial!_

Vanilla: _Heaven help you,_

 _those who doubt._

Rouge: _You'll sing again, to unending ovation!_

Sonic: _Orders! Warnings! Lunatic commands!_

Vanilla: _This miscasting will invite damnation._

Espio and Vector: _Tears. Oaths. Lunatic demands are regular occurrences._

Cream: _Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her?_

Rouge: _Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!_

Vanilla: _Oh fools, who have flouted his warnings!_

Sonic: _Surely, for his sake._

Cream: _Surely he'll strike back._

Espio and Vector: _Surely there'll be further scenes -worse than this!_

Vanilla: _Think, before these demands are rejected._

Sonic: _I must see these demands are rejected!_

Cream: If his threats and demands are rejected!

Vector and Espio: _Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,_

 _who's gone and slept with the patron?_

Raoul and the soubrette

 _entwined in love's duet!_

 _Although he may demur,_

 _he must have been with her!_

Sonic/Cream: _Amy must be protected!_

Rouge: _O, fortunata! Non ancor abbandonata!_

Espio/Vector: _You'd never get away with all this in a play,_

 _but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue_

 _it's just the sort of story audiences adore,_

 _in fact a perfect opera!_

Rouge had more makeup and jewelry than ever. Everyone was readying the opera house for its performance that night with Rouge as the lead and Amy as the Pageboy. Sonic, however, was plotting. He was going to protect Amy if anyone wanted him to or not!

Sonic: _His game is over!_

Vanilla: _This is a game you cannot hope to win._

Sonic: _And in Box Five a new game will begin!_

Cream/Vanilla: _For/But if his curse is on this opera..._

Espio/Vector: _Prima donna the world is at your feet!_

 _A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!_

Rouge: _The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna!_

 _Terrible diseases, coughs and colds, and sneezes!_

 _Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note,_

 _in search of perfect opera!_

Cream/Vanilla: _.then I fear the outcome._

Sonic: _Amy plays the Pageboy. Rouge plays the Countess._

Vanilla: _.should you dare to._

Cream: _.when you once again._

All: _Light up the stage with that age old rapport!_

 _Sing, prima donna, once more!_

Shadow was watching the whole thing. He didn't like it one bit. They were deliberately going against him. He knew what he had to do. His mission was laid out in front of him.

"So, there is to be a war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!"

All: _Once more!_

ZairaDrayan: Alright! Not a bad wrap up! Amy, could you tell the lovely readers what the next chapter will be over?

Amy: I'm not going to give the story away! It will be over Scene 9 and scene 10. In other words, to the end of Act 1!

ZairaDrayan: One chapter away from halfway?! Incredible! It seemed like only three days ago that I decided to start chapter 4. Oh wait, it was. Shadow, have anything to say?

Shadow: I want to kill something. I've never been so uncomfortable in my life.

ZairaDrayan: You'll get to kill something soon enough. Hang on for a while.

Shadow: Do you mean-?

ZairaDrayan: Er- I didn't say that! Well, what did a little foreshadowing do to anyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 5 should be coming soon!


	2. Shadow of the Opera chapter 5

Shadow of the Opera Chapter 5 done by: ZairaDrayan! Also known as, ckaira77!

ZairaDrayan: Ah, It's good to be back! Doing this makes me happy. I always keep my writing promises. I'd never leave you all chapter 5-less. ^-^

Sonic: Let me tell the audience everything for once! ZairaDrayan does not own Sonic or the Phantom of the Opera. That's all? That was hardly anything.

Amy: Yeah, you don't get very long before we all have to start.

Shadow: Let's get this over with.

ZairaDrayan: Enjoy!

The opera house was buzzing with people. Twas the night of the performance of 'IL Muto' by Albrizzio. Everyone took their seats. Sonic decided to be in Box 5 again. He had to see the Shadow for himself. The managers sat in the box opposite to Sonic's. However, before they went to their boxes, Sonic spoke with the managers.

"Gentleman, if you would care to take your seats? I'm sitting in Box 5," said Sonic to Vector and Espio. Espio looked worried.

"Do you really think that's wise, monsieur?" Espio asked cautiously.

"My dear Espio, there appears to be no seats left other than Box 5," Sonic replied going to his seat. The two managers went to their box across from Sonic.

The front cloth rose to begin the performance. Behind the curtain was a set that looked like a salon from the 18th Century. There are two men upon the stage. There are also two women. An older lady (The Countess' confidante) and Meg who accompanies one of the men. The two men are the Jeweller and the Hairdresser. Meg was accompanying the Jeweller.

Confidante: _They say this youth has set my lady's heart aflame._

First Fop: _His Lordship sure will die of shock!_

Second Fop: _His Lordship is a laughing stock!_

They had no idea of what was happening backstage. A hand in a black glove reached out for the bottle of what Rouge used to help her out with clearing her throat and keeps her from coughing while singing. The dark hand grabbed it and replaced it.

Confidante: _Should he suspect her God protect her?_

All three: _Shame! Shame! Shame!_

 _This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!_

The drapes around the bed in the center of the stage opened. It revealed Rouge and Amy standing next to each other. Rouge held up a fan in front of her and Amy's face to make it look like they were kissing (Amy was playing the role of a boy. She wasn't really kissing her). Rouge removed the fan and smiled. Amy looked alarmed for a second.

Up above the stage, a dark figure was there with the person who controls everything there. It was Metal Sonic who kept everything running smoothly. However, Metal Sonic wasn't alone...

Countess: _Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!_

Man with a wood block off to the side of the room tapped on the wood block a few times to represent a knock at the door on stage.

Countess: _Why who can this be?_

Don Attilio (Knuckles): _Gentle wife, admit your charming husband!_

"That's exactly the sort of thing the audience loves," Espio said to Vector pointing down at the stage. Vector agreed.

Metal Sonic was looking around above the stage. He thought he had seen something, but he didn't find anything. Was it just his imagination that made it up?

Don Attilio: _My love_

 _-I am called to England on affairs of State,_

 _and must leave you with your new maid._

Behind the countess, another person on the stage walked over to the pageboy (Amy). She was at the bed. He was being terrible of course. I'm not going to say it, but it was mean. The audience giggled. Amy looked shocked again from what he did. The countess looked annoyed. he smacked the person's hand with her fan.

Don Attilio: Though I'd happily take the maid with me!

Countess: The old fool's leaving!

The audience giggles again.

"Look! She's invited us to her salon you know!" said Espio to Vector.

"Nothing like that ever happened to us in the spy business," Vector replied picking up his drink.

"Detective business," Espio corrected.

Once again, above the stage, the dark figure loomed over the stage. Nobody knew he was there. He looked down upon Rouge.

Don Attilio: _I suspect my young bride is untrue to me._

 _I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!_

 _Addio!_

Countess: _Addio!_

Both: _Addio!_

Don Attilio pretends to walk through the door, but he hides to see what happens after she thinks he left. The countess walks over to the pageboy.

Countess: _Serafimo, away with this pretence!_

The pageboy threw off the skirt he was wearing to show his manly breeches. Sonic had to smile. The actors on the sides of the stage gasped.

Countess: _You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence._

The pageboy and the countess both leaned in and she flicked up her fan to make it look like they were kissing again.

The dark figure still stood above the stage. He continued to look down upon the countess. He frowned. The person walked through a door to the highest level. From the roof in the shape of a circle above the stage he could see everything. He wasn't pleased with anyone.

Countess: _Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_

 _Haha, Haha!(etc)._

 _Time I tried to get a better better half!_

(Chorus comes in with her).

" _Poor fool he doesn't know!_

 _Hoho hoho! (etc)._

 _If he knew, he'd never go!"_

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" asked the dark figure. Everyone heard his loud booming voice. Everyone gasped and looked around. This wasn't part of the performance was it?

"He's here! The Shadow of the Opera!" cried Cream in terror.

The crowd was still looking fearfully around. Amy was doing the same thing. Shadow was there watching her. Something bad was going to happen for sure!

"It's him! I know it. It's him," Amy said with worry.

"Your part is silent little toad!" snapped the countess to Amy. She didn't know that Shadow heard her.

"A toad madame? Perhaps it is you who is the toad," Shadow said.

Rouge went backstage. She sprayed some of the stuff that Shadow put there. She had no idea that he had his hands on it. She tested her voice a few times. After that, she walked back out to the stage. They continued from where they were at.

Shadow left when she began to sing.

Countess: _Serafimo, away with this pretence!_

 _You cannot speak, but kiss me in my- CROAK!_

The audience giggled. Rouge looked around clearly as surprised as them. She continued on however.

Countess: _Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_

 _Hahahahaha! CROAK!_

 _CROAK! CROAK!_

Rouge couldn't stop. She was really embarrassed. She looked up at the box with the managers in it. They looked panicked.

"Non posso pi- I cannot! I cannot go on!" screamed Rouge running off the stage. Some of the people behind the stage tried to help her out.

Vector and Espio ran down to the stage as fast as they could. They stood on the stage and looked out at the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will start in ten minutes time, and Miss Rose will play the part of the countess!" yelled Vector at the audience. The audience cheered.

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight's opera," Espio said trying to improvise. He motioned to Tails what they were doing.

"-the ballet! NOW!" cried Tails to everyone. Tails and the rest of the orchestra searched

frantically through their music to find it. Once they did, Tails readied them to start the ballet.

Sonic stands up from his seat and reluctantly sits back down. He couldn't act yet.

The music for the ballet started and ballerinas begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Meg was aware that Shadow was watching, so she danced out of step on accident.

Everyone backstage panicked as they tried to get all the props into place.

Amy was getting fitted for the performance. Vanilla was helping her into her dress. They had no idea of what else was about to happen.

Shadow was back above the stage and spying on Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic stood on a small bridge above the stage. He approached the robot slowly.

The ballerinas danced and twirled with sheep and swung on vines with flowers on them. They did not know of what was going on above them.

Shadow continued to get closer to Metal Sonic. Metal turned around and saw Shadow. He tried to flee from fear. They raced around with Shadow in close pursuit, but Shadow grabbed him in the end! He pushed Metal Sonic down onto one of those rope like bridges above the stage and pulled out a rope. Not just any rope. A noose. Shadow had a look of pure evil in his eyes. Metal Sonic struggled, but Shadow's grip was remarkably strong!

"It's rather odd that I'm doing this to a robot, but everything has to be dramatic doesn't it?!" yelled Shadow.

The ballerinas and the audience had no idea this was happening. They twirled, twirled, twirled more, and-

Something fell from the sky. Metal Sonic on the end of the rope was tossed down to the stage. The robot stopped with a loud crack soon after. Metal Sonic sizzled from it. He then was nothing more than a heap of scrap metal. The audience screamed in terror. The ballerinas fled from the stage in horror. Metal Sonic flopped to the ground when Shadow let go of the rope. He looked down upon the screaming audience and walked off. His work was done.

When Sonic saw this, he fled instantly to find Amy. Once he found her, she grabbed his hand and began to pull him away.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Amy, come with me!"

"No! To the roof! We'll be safe there!" Amy said continuing to pull him. Sonic followed her to the roof. They circled up a staircase in a haste.

Vector and Espio tried to get the audience to calm down, but nothing could calm anyone down after what they saw.

Amy and Sonic reach the roof. Twilight had fallen upon them, but Amy did not care at all. She feared more of what would happen if the Shadow found her again. SHe was quite sure he would. Sonic on the other hand, was more skeptical.

Sonic: _Why have you brought us here?_

Amy: _Don't take me back there!_

Sonic: _We must return!_

Amy: _He'll kill me!_

Sonic: _Be still now._

Amy: _His eyes will find me there!_

Sonic: _Amy, don't say that._

Amy: _Those eyes that burn!_

Sonic: _Don't even think it._

Amy: _If he has to kill a thousand men,-_

Sonic: _Forget this waking nightmare!_

Amy: _The Shadow of the Opera will kill!_

Despite Amy's panic and claims, Sonic still continued to try to calm her down. He remained skeptical on the existence of the Shadow of the Opera.

Sonic: _This Shadow is a fable. Believe me._

Amy: _And he will kill again!_

Sonic: _There is no Shadow of the Opera!_

Both: _My gosh, who is this man?!_

Amy: _Who hunts to kill?_

Sonic: _The mask of death?_

Amy: _I can't escape from him!_

Sonic: _Whose is this voice you hear?_

Amy: _I never will!_

Sonic: _With every breath._

Both: _And in this labyrinth, where night is blind_

 _the Shadow of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind._

Sonic tried to slow down. Amy really did believe in the Shadow. What made her believe? Why was she so obsessed?

Sonic: _There is no Shadow of the Opera._

Amy: _Sonic,_

 _I've been there -to his world of unending night._

 _To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness._

 _darkness._

Sonic: _I've seen him!_

 _Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face?_

 _So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness._

 _darkness._

Sonic then tried to sound trancelike. Trying to slowly become more ecstatic. He knew Amy would listen if he could just get through to her.

Amy: _But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound._

 _In that night there was music in my mind._

 _And through music my soul began to soar!_

 _And I heard as I'd never heard before._

Sonic: _What you heard was just a dream and nothing more._

Amy: _Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world._

 _Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore._

Sonic: _Amy. Amy._ (Comforting)

They had no idea that Shadow was secretly eavesdropping on them. He was hidden out of sight listening to everything. He heard Sonic say Amy's name and he felt crushed instantly. His angel was flying off with another guy who wasn't nearly as great as he! "Amy…"

Amy: _What was that?!_

Sonic and Amy's eyes met right as she said the words. Her worries seemed to disappear as she gazed into his beautiful green eyes. She couldn't look away.

Sonic: _No more talk of darkness,_

 _Forget these wide-eyed fears._

 _I'm here, nothing can harm you_

 _-my words will warm and calm you._

 _Let me be your freedom,_

 _let daylight dry -your tears._

 _I'm here, with you, beside you,_

 _to guard you and to guide you._

Amy: _Say you love me every waking moment,_

 _turn my head with talk of summertime._

 _Say you need me with you, now and always._

 _promise me that all you say is true_

 _-that's all I ask of you._

Sonic: _Let me be your shelter,_

 _let me be your light._

 _You're safe: No-one will find you_

 _your fears are far behind you._

Amy: _All I want is freedom,_

 _a world with no more night._

 _and you always beside me_

 _to hold me and to hide me._

It was clear to Sonic now that he loved her. It was also clear to him that she loved him back. They couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. Amy forgot about Shadow instantly. She was completely absorbed in Sonic's sweet melody. She had to keep singing with him. There was more to this song than Shadow's it seemed like right at that moment. Nothing could take her from this. She was in no trance, but she felt something within her as she sang the words to Sonic.

Sonic: _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

 _Let me lead you from your solitude._

 _Say you need me with you here, beside you._

 _anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _-Amy, that's all I ask of you._

Amy: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

 _say the word and I will follow you._

Both: _Share each day with me,_

 _each night, each morning._

Amy: _Say you love me._

Sonic: _You know I do._

Both: _Love me -that's all I ask of you._

They both drew closer to each other. Neither of them could or wanted to stop the moment. They both kissed each other. No kiss could ever compare to how special this one was. They didn't want to separate.

Both: _Anywhere you go let me go too._

 _Love me -that's I ask of you._

Amy suddenly started from hearing her reverie. She turned and remembered that the performance was still continuing. She was still to play the countess! Amy turned back to Sonic.

Amy: _I must go_

 _-they'll be wondering where I am._

 _Wait for me Sonic!_

Sonic: _Amy, I love you!_

Amy: _Order your fine horses!_

 _Be with them at the door!_

Sonic: _And soon you'll be beside me!_

Amy: _You'll guard me, and you'll guide me!_

The two of them rush off. Shadow walked out of the darkness of the shadow of a statue. His heart felt like it had been smashed six times by a hammer.

Shadow: I gave you my music.

made your song take wing.

and now, how you've repaid me:

denied me and betrayed me.

He was bound to love you when he heard you sing.

 _Amy… Amy…_

Shadow could still hear the two hedgehogs singing to each other as they ran down the stairs.

Sonic and Amy: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

 _say the word and I will follow you._

 _Share each day with me,_

 _each night, each morning..._

Shadow felt his sadness burn into anger. He glared up at the sky in a pure rage.

Shadow: _You will curse the day_

 _you did not do all that the Shadow asked of you.!_

He yelled it to the world from the top of a statue. The Shadow was no longer going to give warnings. If anyone objected him, bad things would happen. Nothing would stop him. He was forming a plan. A deadly plan…

ZairaDrayan: YAY! That was totally awesome. Hey Sonic, I never knew you were the type!

Sonic: I'm not…

Amy: Oh come on! You like me don't you?

Sonic: I don't know anymore…

ZairaDrayan: I'll take that as a yes! Anyway, act one is complete! I AM SO HAPPY! Shadow, would you mind wrapping this up for us?

Shadow: My Amy is gone… and I don't care! Okay, Chapter six of CrusaderTransformer1's Shadow of the Opera will contain probably a couple of scenes, but it is all based on how long they are. The length that they have to be is eight pages or more for ZairaDrayan to really consider it to be a chapter.

ZairaDrayan: Hope you enjoyed the Shadow of the Opera chapter five!

Sonic: I think I need to wash my mouth out…

Amy: HEY! That was just insulting! (Gets out her hammer)

Sonic: NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! HONEST!

Shadow: Yay. Payback!


	3. Shadow of the Opera Chapter 6

Shadow of the Opera Chapter 6 made by ZairaDrayan also known as ckaira77!

ZairaDrayan: I'm back again! Another upload to start Act 2 of the Shadow of the Opera! The reason why some stuff might not be exactly like the movie because I'm going by the script in the actual performance for The Phantom of the Opera. This will explain many things for you I'm sure. As you could have guessed, Shadow is here to say a few words before we start!

Shadow: ZairaDrayan/ckaira77 does not own the Phantom of the Opera or Sonic the Hedgehog. This is a project she decided to finish for CrusaderTransformer1. That is where you go if you want to read chapters 1-3. ZairaDrayan has chapters 4-6 so far. Please enjoy the little thing she put together.

Outside of the opera house, everyone was enjoying a wonderful masquerade party. Vector and Espio are both dressed up and once the two saw each other, they almost didn't recognize each other!

"M'sieur Vector?" asked Espio.

"M'sieur Espio?" asked Vector.

They removed their masks and instantly recognized who they were talking to. Vector and Espio smiled.

Vector: _Dear Espio what a splendid party!_

Espio: _The prologue of a great new year!_

Vector: _Quite a night! I'm impressed!_

Espio: _Well, one does one's best!_

Both: _Here's to us!_

Vector: _I must say, all the same,_

 _that it's a shame that the 'Shadow' fellow isn't here!_

Within the opera house, many others were dressed up and wore masks upon their faces. The entire house was full of people.

All: _Masquerade!_

 _Paper faces on parade._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Every face a different shade._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Look around -there's another mask behind you!_

 _Flash of mauve._

 _Splash of puce._

 _Fool and king._

 _Ghoul and goose._

 _Green and black._

 _Queen and priest._

 _Trace of rouge._

 _Face of beast._

Everyone danced as they sang. Each of them in a different costume. Some spectacular, some ridiculous, and some only wore a mask. However, everyone was still in high spirits. However, none knew of the visitor that would show up…

All: _Faces._

 _Take your turn,_

 _take a ride on the merry-go-round._

 _in an inhuman race._

 _Eye of gold._

 _Thigh of blue._

 _True is false._

 _Who is who?_

 _Curl of lip._

 _Swirl of gown._

 _Ace of hearts._

 _Face of clown._

 _Faces._

 _Drink it in,_

 _drink it up,_

 _till you've drowned in the light._

 _in the sound._

 _But who can name the face?_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Grinning yellows, spinning reds._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Burning glances, turning heads._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Stop and stare at the_

 _sea of smiles around you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Seething shadows breathing lies._

 _Masquerade!_

 _You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Leering satyrs, peering eyes._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Run and hide -but a face will still pursue you!_

Everyone then flocked to the sides of the room to make room for Espio, Vector, Vanilla, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles. They walked down the staircase to the room near the entrance of the opera house (unless they have more than one staircase and nobody told me). They each were as cheery as everyone else in the room.

Vanilla: _What a night!_

Cream: _What a crowd!_

Espio: _Makes you glad!_

Vector: _Makes you proud!_

All: _the creme de la creme!_

Rouge: _Watching us! Watching them!_

Vanilla/Cream: _And all our fears are in the past._

Espio: _Six months._

Knuckles: _Of relief!_

Rouge: _Of delight!_

Espio/Vector: _Of Elysian peace!_

Vanilla/Cream: _And we can breathe at last!_

Rouge: _No more notes!_

Knuckles: _No more ghost!_

Vanilla: _Here's a health_

 _Here's a toast!_

Espio: _Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!_

Vector: _To the friends that are here!_

Rouge/Knuckles: And may our splendor never fade _!_

Vanilla: _What a joy!_

Cream: _What a change!_

Espio/Vector: _What a blessed release!_

Vanilla: _And what a masquerade!_

Vanilla ficked up her fan and everyone else by this time were all back out on the floor dancing and singing. All except for Sonic and Amy of course. Amy gazed down at the bright silver necklace around her neck. Sonic next to her as they walked down a hallway to the room where everyone was having the party. She gazed up at him after looking over her necklace and smiled.

"Think of it! A secret engagement! Look -your future bride! Just think of it!" Amy said turning to Sonic and holding up the necklace for him to see.

"But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me!" said Sonic leaning in to kiss her, but she pushed him away. Sonic was a little confused.

"Please Sonic… Don't let them see…," Amy told him gazing into his eyes. She felt that something was wrong. Something only she could feel. It was as if she was informed of a strange danger if they were to reveal their engagement. Shadow, perhaps?

"Well, then let them see! An engagement is not a crime Amy! _Amy what are you afraid of?"_ asked Sonic.

Amy looked into Sonic's eyes. She shoved her worries to the back of her mind. She began to walk out to the dance floor with Sonic by her side.

Both: _Let's not argue._

Amy: _Please pretend._

Sonic: _I only hope I'll_

Amy: _You will_

Both: _understand in time._

Amy and Sonic were out in the middle of the floor and began to dance along with everyone else. She nearly forgot about her worries as she moved in sync with Sonic. However, she would move from man to man as she danced. They would rotate dance partners. Everyone wore a mask causing Amy's head to spin. Each mask she saw only brought her worries back more vividly. Each one of them looked like Shadow. Shadow could be there right then! What if she was dancing with him?! What if- Sonic suddenly switched partners and became her's again. Amy looked and felt relieved by this (this may be only in the theatre version and not the movie. Remember I'm going more by the script. It gets a little annoying to watch the movie all the time. Everyone else would grow sick of it if I played it too much around the house!)

All of the dancers moved to the middle of the stage to perform a wrap up to the song. Espio, Vector, Rouge, and Knuckles each stand to the side of the stairs to give them room.

All: _Masquerade!_

 _Paper faces on parade!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Every face a different shade!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Look around -There's another mask behind you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Burning glances, turning heads._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Grinning yellows, spinning reds._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you!_

At the height of the activity a grotesque figure suddenly appears at the lop of the staircase. Dressed all in crimson, with a death's head visible inside the hood of his robe, the Shadow has come to the party. With dreadful wooden steps he descends the stairs and takes the centre of the stage. Everyone runs away with a shocked shout. Nobody expected Shadow to show up after six months. The room fell dead silent.

Shadow: _Why so silent, good messieurs?_

 _Did you think that I had left you for good?_

 _Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

 _I have written you an opera!_

 _Here I bring the finished score -_

 _"Don Juan Triumphant" !_

Shadow gets out the enormous bound manuscript out from under his robe. He threw the book on the ground and withdrew a sword from its sheath. It gleamed with a silver light despite the now low lighting in the room. Shadow looked around with a pause.

Shadow: _Fondest greetings to you all_

 _A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_

Sonic backed up at the sight of seeing Shadow. His face remained the same, but his mind was swirling with questions and how he should respond to this. Amy was right. Shadow did come back. Sonic thought about taking Amy with him as he retreated to another hallway away from Shadow, but he didn't. If what Amy said was true, Shadow indeed wouldn't like that at all. He left without her to go get help or something.

 _Carlotta must be taught to act._

 _Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage._

He looked at Rouge. Shadow lifted his sword and used it to mess with her headpiece. Rouge looked annoyed by this but said nothing. Shadow moved on.

 _Our Don Juan must lose some weight._

 _It's not healthy in a man of Knuckles' age._

Shadow observed Knuckles. He pointed the sword at Knuckles at make his point clear. It meant 'Do as I say or suffer the consequences.' He once again moved on after Knuckles.

 _And my managers must learn that their place is in an office._

 _Not the arts._

He walked over to Vector and Espio. Once again, he pointed the sword at them. The two of them jumped a little at the sight of the sword in his hand. Shadow then looked over at Amy. Memories flooded back to him, but he shoved them out of his mind.

 _As for our star, Miss Amy Rose..._

 _No doubt she'll do her best._

 _It's true, her voice is good._

 _She knows, though._

 _Should she wish to excel._

 _She has much still to learn._

 _If pride will let her return to me, her teacher._

 _Her teacher…_

Shadow put his sword back into its sheath as he looked down at her from the staircase. Amy returned his gaze with a look half full of fear and half full of surprise. Amy couldn't take her eyes away from him for a second. She slowly approached him. Shadow slowly walked closer as well. They stopped once in an arm's length away. There was a pause between them. Shadow's eyes quickly flared into anger as he saw the necklace around her neck. He snatched it from around her neck in a heartbeat.

"Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" Shadow snapped at her. He raced back up half the stairs. With one last glance at the audience, he disappeared into the floor with a wall of fire appearing in his place. Sonic saw this and lept into the floor after Shadow.

Amy throughout the entire thing could only stand staring at where the Shadow once was with her scared, fear-filled eyes. Sonic was gone, and Shadow wanted her to perform. What could she say in this situation? Nothing.

Sonic fell for what seemed like a complete three minutes. He landed on his feet at the bottom. To his surprise, he found himself staring a bunch of mirrors that surrounded him everywhere. There were a few passages, but he couldn't tell which way Shadow would have went. He thought he saw Shadow once or twice, but he was never able to catch up with the dark hedgehog. Sonic was beginning to think he'd be stuck within this hall of mirrors forever. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Vanilla. How did she know about this place?

"Vanilla! What are-?" exclaimed Sonic in surprise.

"Monsieur, don't ask me -I know no more than anyone else," Vanilla explained. She led him out of the endless mirror maze. Sonic was still really confused. He was confused right from the beginning. This was going to change though. They finally made it out after many twists and turns.

"You're not telling me the truth. You've seen something haven't you?" Sonic said. Vanilla sighed.

"I don't know what I've seen. Please don't ask me, monsieur." Vanilla repeated. She tried to walk away, but Sonic stopped her again.

"Madame, for all our sakes."

Vanilla looked around. She almost looked as if she feared the walls or ceiling. She finally decided to trust Sonic. Vanilla nods, but lead Sonic to another room.

"Very well, but we can't talk here. Follow me," Vanilla told him gasping Sonic's hand firmly. She led him to a room where she was certain nobody would eavesdrop on them.

"It was years ago. I was a ballerina working with a travelling fair in the city then. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities. And there was. I shall never forget him: a young hedgehog. Locked in a cage…," Vanilla said flashing back to the time.

The dark hedgehog had fur black as night and red stripes. He still had the mask within his possession. He also gripped a chaos emerald as if it were the most important thing in the world. A man stood within the cage shouting to get people's attention. He was screaming the words "Devil's child!". People flocked from miles just to see.

Shadow looked down at the ground as the man said these words. He looked pathetic. He glanced at the emerald again. He'd been through this torture a thousand times.

The man reached for Shadow's mask. Shadow backed away from the man and looked as if he would fight him. The man grew mad with Shadow and whipped his back. It cracked loudly. He almost shrieked from the impact of the whip. While he was still recovering from the pain, the man snatched the mask from his face. Everyone screamed in terror at the way he looked. Vanilla sympathized for Shadow as he stared pathetically at the ground.

After a few minutes, everyone began to leave. Vanilla was the last person to leave. Shadow and the man were the only ones left there. Vanilla then heard yelling behind her! What was going on back at the cage?!

She returned to the cage to find the Shadow had gotten his hands on a rope. He was strangling the man that had been insulting him. The man was dead with the rope still around his neck. Vanilla looked into Shadow's eyes with terror. He once again had his mask upon his face, but his eyes could still reveal the look of pure evil in them. Vanilla knew that such an act could be a danger to everyone and Shadow himself. She knew what she had to do. She had to hide him from the world.

"I hid Shadow in the opera house. It was a place that nobody would find him. Shortly afterwards, there was news of his disappearance. Everyone assumed after a few weeks that he died, but…" Vanilla's voice faded away as she returned to reality.

"But he didn't die did he?" said Sonic darkly.

"The world forgot him, but I'll never be able to. For in this darkness I have seen him again… I've already said too much monsieur. There have been too many accidents..." Vanilla explained to Sonic.

"Accidents?!" demanded Sonic.

"Too many," said Vanilla walking off before Sonic could question any further.

"Vanilla! ...Well clearly, this genius has become a madman..."

Meanwhile elsewhere, Amy was just leaving the opera house. She walked up to a man who wore a black cloak that hid what he looked like. He had a wagon that was hooked up to a horse that would pull it.

"Monsieur…," Amy said looking up at the man.

"Where to?" asked the man.

"The cemetery. To my father's grave," Amy replied.

The man nodded. She climbed into the wagon and rode away. Sonic was there just as they left. He climbed onto the white horse next to him and rode after Amy.

 _In sleep he sang to me..._

 _In dreams he came..._

 _That voice which calls to me..._

 _And speaks my name…_

Amy's wagon pulled up to the cemetery. She climbed out of the wagon and the driver drove it away. She began to walk through the cemetery. She looked around as memories of her father began to fill her head. He promised her an angel…

 _You were once my one companion,_

 _You were all that mattered,_

 _You were once a friend and father._

 _Then my world was shattered,_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again,_

 _Wishing you were somehow near._

 _Sometimes it seemed,_

 _If I just dreamed,_

 _Somehow you would be here._

 _Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

 _Knowing that I never would._

 _Dreaming of you,_

 _Won't help me to do,_

 _All that you dreamed I could._

 _Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

 _Could and monumental,_

 _Seem for you the wrong companions._

 _You were warm and gentle,_

 _To many years fighting back tears._

 _Why can't the past just die?_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again,_

 _Knowing we must say goodbye._

 _Try to forgive teach me to live,_

 _Give me the strength to try._

 _No more memories, no more silent tears._

 _No more gazing across the wasted years._

Amy sat on the ground with tears in her eyes. She was now at her father's grave. She had a bunch of roses in her hands.

 _Help me say goodbye…,_

 _Help me say goodbye…_

She sat in silence for a few moments. An angelic voice spoke to her as she sat. She looked up almost in surprise. Who was the voice? Could it really be her father?

 _Wandering child so lost so helpless,_

 _Yearning for my guidance._

Amy: _Angel or father,_

 _Friend or shadow?_

 _Who is it there staring?_

?: _Have you forgotten your angel?_

They both began to sing together and Amy once again stood. She slowly approached the large temple-like grave of her father. It lit up brightly. The doors seemed to open on their own.

Amy: _Angel oh speak what endures longing echo in this whisper…_

?: _To long you've wandered in winter far from my fathering gaze._

Amy: _Wildly my mind beats against you…_

?: _You resist…_

Both: _Yet your/the soul_

 _obeys._

?: _Angel of Music!_

 _You denied me,_

 _turning from true beauty…_

 _Angel of Music!_

 _Do not shun me…_

 _Come to your strange_

 _Angel…_

Amy: _Angel of Music!_

 _I denied you,_

 _turning from true beauty…_

 _Angel of Music!_

 _My protector…_

 _Come to me, strange_

 _Angel…_

The hypnotic music from them drew Amy closer and closer. It all seemed rather familiar in a way. His voice only grew to be even more angelic than before. She was almost at the door itself about to join the mysterious being.

 _I am your Angel of music…_

 _Come to me Angel of music…_

Sonic burst into the clearing on the horse with a look of panic on his face. He dismounted from his horse and ran up to Amy. He unsheathed his sword.

"No Amy! Wait! Wait!" Sonic yelled urgently.

"Sonic?" asked Amy drawing her attention away from the voice that had been entrancing her.

"Whatever you believe, this man, this thing, is not your father!" Sonic said pulling her away.

Suddenly, a dark being hopped down from the roof of the grave. Shadow. He nearly landed on top of Sonic and unsheathed his sword. Sonic, who was hardly ready to meet Shadow's attack, blocked the sword with his. They went back and forth in a relentless battle. Amy watched the two hedgehogs try to kill each other in horror. The battle only grew to be more and more violent every second. Sparks were scattered across the snowy ground and the swords striking against each other could be heard from a long distance away. Shadow eventually landed a blow on Sonic's arm making a large cut. The red blood from the cut stained Sonic's white shirt. Sonic glanced at his wound and grew madder yet. He struck Shadow's sword even harder. He shoved the sword to the ground. The dark hedgehog was pinned to the ground at the mercy of Sonic. With a yell, Sonic raised his sword about to give the final blow. Amy couldn't take it any more.

"No Sonic!" she cried. Sonic looked over at her fear-filled eyes. "No. Not like this…," Amy told him.

Sonic lowered his sword. The two hedgehogs glared at each other for a minute. Sonic went back to Amy as he sheathed his sword. They both mounted on the white horse and rode away leaving Shadow alone in the cemetery. Shadow stood as they rode past.

"Now, let it be war upon you both!" Shadow said as he stared off in the direction they went. He stood gasping and let his hatred sink in. In a deep rage, he swished his black cape and began to leave.

ZairaDrayan: Okay, whoa. Shadow needs to take a chill pill.

Shadow: Never.

Sonic: That was epic! It would have been better if- AAH! I'm bleeding! I think this is what pain feels like!

Shadow: Good for you.

ZairaDrayan: Be nice! This isn't normally what I do, but it definitely felt great to do something different! Hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter, hopefully will get past the parts when they are doing the opera. After that, the final chapter! If you want me to do the deleted song that Shadow sings, I'll do it. Adopting this has been a great experience for me so far! I'm loving this!

Shadow: You also talk a lot.

ZairaDrayan: I thought I told you to be quiet and be nice!

Shadow: You never said anything about being quiet.

Sonic: Dude, she just did! Don't mess with the author! She can do anything you know!

Amy: Whatever. Hope you read the next chapter when it comes!


	4. Shadow of the Opera Chapter 7

Shadow of the Opera Chapter 7 by ZairaDrayan/ckaira77!

ZairaDrayan: _Another day in writing it may be, but I still feel bad for Amy._

 _Being fought over by two young men…_

 _She's beginning to wonder if it is a trend._

 _I'd love to give Amy the happiest ending, but that may not be so._

 _Due to the Shadow who follows her never letting her go…_

 _Will Sonic save the life of Amy? I cannot be sure._

 _Although, if he is, a lot Amy will have to endure._

 _Never before have I ever felt so bad._

 _For Shadow, who was mistreated since he was a lad._

 _May the best happen for all of the crew._

 _Yet it will have no ending for all they knew._

 _Time to continue for the show must go on._

 _I don't own Sonic or the Phantom of the Opera and so on._

 _Only one thing I'll say before I go._

 _May Shadow have mercy on their souls…_

Sonic was walking through the opera house right before the performance. He had Vector and Espio with him along with many others. He was discussing what they would do to end the reign of Shadow.

Sonic: _We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face._

 _This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend._

Espio: _We're listening!_

Vector: _Go on!_

Sonic: _We shall play his game,_

 _Perform his work,_

 _But remember, we hold the ace._

 _For if Miss Rose sings, he is certain to attend._

Espio: _We are certain the doors are barred!_

Vector: _We are certain the police are there!_

Sonic: _We are certain they're armed!_

All three: _The curtain falls!_

 _His reign will end!_

They shouted this with great confidence. Sonic then went to check on Amy. She sat by a stain glass window with her eyes full of fear and terror. She looked up at Sonic.

Amy: _Sonic,_ _I'm frightened._

 _Don't make me do this._

 _Sonic_ _, it scares me._

 _Don't put me through this ordeal by fire._

 _He'll take me. I know._

 _We'll be parted forever._

 _He won't let me go._

 _What I once used to dream I now dread._

 _If he finds me, it won't ever end_

 _And he'll always be there_

 _Singing songs in my head…_

 _He'll always be there_

 _Singing songs in my head…_

Sonic: _You said yourself he was nothing but a man._

 _Yet while he lives he will haunt us till we're dead…_

Amy sort of looked assured a little but was still fairly scared. The eyes that glowed red, that begged for blood, and yet were still begging for love and compassion. Amy almost couldn't stand it. Her head would spin when she would hear him sing. It would try to bring her into a trance that would cause her to fall in love with him. She would fear what she would do. She would fear what would happen. Would she be able to face him?

Amy: _Twisted every way_

 _What answer can I give?_

 _Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

 _Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_

 _Do I become his prey?_

 _Do I have any choice?_

 _He kills without a thought_

 _He murders all that's good_

 _I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could_

 _Oh God, if I agree_

 _What horrors wait for me in this the Shadow's Opera?_

Sonic: _Amy… Amy…_

 _Don't think that I don't care_

 _But every hope and every prayer rest on you now._

Sonic looked straight into her green eyes. She looked straight back. She then hugged Sonic with all her might. Sonic hugged her back comfortingly.

Under the opera house, Shadow was preparing for the opera himself. He put on a black mask that covered almost his entire face. He wore the same thing he did when he had given the managers the opera book that he had selected only in black rather than red and wore a black cape. He was thinking about his plan for revenge. He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Shadow: _Seal my fate tonight._

 _I hate to have to cut the fun short but the jokes wearing thin._

 _Let the audience in._

 _Let my Opera begin!_

Shadow went to his model of what the stage would look like as he performed. He grabbed a candle and lit the model on fire where the fake fire on stage would be. He watched it burn in front of him.

The opera had begun and all of the singers and dancers were gathered around the fire. The set had red lights illuminating it. Their voices filled the opera house. The audience watched unaware of what was happening. Sonic once again sat in Box 5 with men guarding the door. Police were placed everywhere, but not easily would they be noticed due to where they stood.

Performers: _Here the sire may serve the dam_

 _Here the master takes his meat_

 _Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat_

 _Poor young maiden for the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

 _You will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets_

 _Serve the and serve the maid_

 _Serve the master so that when tables plans and maid are laid_

 _Don Juan Triumphs once again!_

Knuckles, who is playing as Don Juan, emerges with Cream and Passarino. Cream is dressed as a gypsy dancer and pirouettes coquettishly for Don Juan. Don Juan throws her a purse in response. Cream smiles and leaves. Don Juan turned to Passarino.

Don Juan: _Passarino,_

 _faithful friend,_

 _once again recite the plan!_

Passarino: _Your young guest believes I'm you_

 _-I, the master,_

 _you,_

 _the man._

Don Juan: _When you met you wore my cloak,_

 _With my scarf, you hid your face!_

 _She believes she dines with me,_

 _in her master's borrowed place!_

 _Furtively we'll scoff and quaff,_

 _stealing what in truth is mine._

 _When it's late and modest starts to mellow with the wine._

Passarino: _You come home! I use your voice_

 _-slam the door like crack of doom!_

Don Juan: _I shall say: "come -hide with me!_

 _Where, oh, where?_

 _Of course -my room!"_

Passarino: _Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

Don Juan: _Here's my hat, my cloak, and sword._

 _Conquest is assured,_

 _if I do not forget myself and laugh._

Knuckles handed over his hat, cloak, and sword to Passarino. He then left the stage and went backstage. As soon as he was backstage, someone stood in front of him. A black hedgehog. He held the Punjab lasso in his hands. His eyes once again revealed the look of pure evil. He was about to add another mark to his murder record. Knuckles didn't have the time to say anything before he was strangled by the dark menace! Nobody knew of any of this.

Back upon the stage, Amy (or Aminta) was singing to herself.

 _No thoughts within her head,_

 _but thoughts of joy!_

 _No dreams within her heart_

 _but dreams of love!_

Passarino looks back at where Don Juan disappeared. "Master?" he asks. Shadow, as Don Juan now, steps out and looks at him with his cold, red eyes. He seemed to set a different mood on the stage.

Shadow: _Passarino -go away!_

 _For the trap is set and waits for its prey._

Passarino leaves to be replaced by Shadow. Shadow was now pretending to be Passarino and approaches Amy on the stage. Amy was staring down at a rose. She looked over when Shadow began to sing.

Shadow: _You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

 _in pursuit of that wish, which till now, has been silent…,_

 _silent…_

 _I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge_

 _-in your mind, you've already succumbed to me_

 _-now you're here with me: no second thoughts,_

 _you've decided…,_

 _decided…_

 _Past the point of no return_

 _-no backward glances:_

 _our games of make-believe are at an end._

 _Past all thought of "if" or "when"_

 _-no use resisting:_

 _abandon thought, and let the dream descend._

Shadow was now really close. Everyone behind stage knew that this hedgehog wasn't Knuckles. Knuckles could never sing as good as Shadow ever could. The Shadow of the Opera had snagged the show. Everything that happened all relied on what he did. Sonic figured something like this may happen. He nodded to one of the guards next to him. Shadow had Amy in his embrace and ran his hand down her neck. Amy closed her eyes trying to absorb his every word but also trying not to once again get stuck in his trance.

 _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

 _What rich desire unlocks its door?_

 _What sweet seduction lies before us?_

Shadow grabbed Amy's hand. He led her more towards the center of the stage before letting go. Amy followed obediently. She couldn't help but be a little fascinated by his song. When she broke off from him, she cast a swift glance of uncertainty at the audience. Sonic didn't like what he was seeing. He couldn't just rush up on stage and make a scene. Amy was trapped on the stage with Shadow. She was at his mercy.

 _Past the point of no return,_

 _the final threshold_

 _-what warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

 _Beyond the point of no return._

Amy knew that this was her cue to sing. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Due to lack of good options, she continued the song.

Amy: _You have brought me_

 _to that moment where words run dry,_

 _to that moment where speech disappears into silence...,_

 _silence…_

 _I have come here,_

 _hardly knowing the reason why._

 _In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent_

 _-and now I am here with you:_

 _no second thoughts,_

 _I've decided...,_

 _decided…_

Amy looked back at Shadow. He could feel his heart fluttering as he listened to her. He didn't notice that Sonic started waving at a guard. Vector and Espio saw this and got guards themselves. They looked over at Sonic. Sonic shook his head.

 _Past the point of no return_

 _-no going back now:_

 _our passion-play has now, at last, begun._

 _Past all thought of right or wrong_

 _-one final question:_

 _how long should we two wait, before we're one.?_

Amy and Shadow began walking up two separate spiral staircases that were on two sides of the stage, but they were connected at the top. Amy was staring over at Shadow with him looking back as they slowly walked. Finally, the two came to the top.

 _When will the blood begin to race_

 _the sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

 _When will the flames, at last, consume us.?_

Both: _Past the point of no return,_

 _the final threshold_

 _-the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn._

 _We've passed the point of no return._

Amy was back in Shadow's arms as they sang the end of it. She was officially in a deeper trance than ever before. She was with her Angel of Music in her head. Sonic almost couldn't stand it. He couldn't give the order now! He had to endure seeing the two together. Shadow looked as if he were going to sing again.

Shadow: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

 _Lead me, save me from my solitude…_

 _Say you want me with you, here beside you._

 _Anywhere you go let me go too_

 _-Amy that's all I ask of-_

Amy could hear something in his voice that made her want to show him sympathy _._ Almost as if she was the answer to all his problems. She finally seemed to snap back into reality for one moment. She didn't want to marry him and be with him forever she realized. For her, there was only one option. With great effort, she snatched his mask from his face! Shadow was cut off from his song and grew angry again (Shadow has anger issues). Amy was no longer that bothered by the sight, but some of the people in the audience shrieked and gasped. Shadow looked over at a rope that was conveniently there. He had prepared for one thing to happen if something went at all wrong. He cut it.

 _Snap!_

The chandelier shook and began to fall. The audience screamed in terror. Sonic sprung from his seat and rocketed away to try and get to Amy.

Shadow stomped the ground as hard as he could. The floor gave out under the two and they fell. Down, down, down back to the bottom of the theatre. Amy was very shocked indeed.

Above them, the chandelier had crashed with people fleeing for dear life. Espio and Vector ran from it as fast as they could. They knew that they were done for more than likely, but that didn't matter right then. What was more important was getting to safety. Rouge ran behind the curtain knowing something was up. Vector, Espio, Vanilla, Cream, and Sonic ran after her to the stage. Cream opened the curtain to reveal Knuckles' dead body lying on the ground. Rouge rushed over. She collapsed and wept on top of her now dead love.

"Knuckles my love! Mi amora!" wept Rouge.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Espio.

"We're ruined Espio -RUINED!" cried Vector angrily.

"Where did he take her?!" demanded Sonic to Vanilla desperately. He feared what Shadow would do to his precious Amy. The thought of how he might torture her flew through his head. Sonic was obviously more than frazzled.

"Come with me Monsieur. I will take you to him. But remember to keep your hand at the level of your eyes," Vanilla warned. She began to lead Sonic away. Cream grabbed her hand.

"I'll come with you!" Cream said, but Vanilla vigorously shook her head to her daughter.

"No! Me, No! you must stay here. Come with me Monsieur!" she said trying to move faster. Sonic picked up the pace. Cream stayed where she was. She still wanted to go and thought it was a bad idea for them to go alone.

"No!" she yelled after them. They didn't even slow their pace.

Shadow was dragging Amy along behind him. The quills on his back were bristling more than Amy had ever seen from them. It was way more dreadful than she remembered. She knew that it was Shadow who was making it seem better than what it really was. She was frightened beyond limits. She jumped when Shadow launched a cold, hard stare at her.

Shadow: _Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!_

 _Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!_

 _Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_

Shadow rounds on Amy yet still dragging her along. He knew the mob was coming after him. They would soon be there. He would have to stop them, but it was all Amy's fault! His rage seemed to grow with every step he took.

Shadow: Why you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?

Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

Mob: _Track down this murderer he must be found!_

 _Track down this murderer he must be found!_

Shadow was back at his lair still dragging/carrying Amy at an alarming pace. Amy felt too much fear deep in her heart to object much. She would try to escape his violent grips but would never dare try to leave. He put her down in front of the model of herself in the wedding gown.

Shadow: _Hounded out by everyone!_

 _Met with hatred everywhere!_

 _No kind words from anyone!_

 _No compassion anywhere!_

 _Amy...,_

 _Amy…_

 _Why, why.?!_

Amy stared into his wild red eyes again. He was nearly weeping as he forced the words at her. Desperation was all that he was relying on now. All he wanted now was her no matter what he had to do. Against her will or not. She couldn't give him an answer. She couldn't come out and say 'I did it because I just really didn't want to be with you. Although, I also did it to keep Sonic from killing you. Didn't you see all of those police officers with real weapons?!'. He would say it was a lie anyway. Amy had many bewildered thoughts soaring through her mind.

Sonic, on the other hand, was heading down a staircase with his hand at the level of his eyes with Vanilla. She stopped somewhere at the halfway point.

"Your hand at the level of your eyes. This is as far as I dare go," Vanilla said to Sonic. He nodded.

"Thanks," Sonic said continuing with his hand still at the level of his eyes in fear of the Punjab rope.

Amy finally was able to stand after a few minutes. She got the courage to speak.

Amy: _Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?_

(no reply)

Amy: _Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

Shadow: _That fate, which condemns_

 _to wallow in blood_

 _has also denied me_

 _the joys of the flesh_

 _this face -the infection_

 _which poisons our love._

 _This face which earned a mother fear and loathing._

 _A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing._

 _Pity comes too late!_

 _Turn around and face your fate:_

 _an eternity of this_

 _before your eyes!_

They are now almost touching Amy looks calmly and coldly into his eyes (again).

Amy: _This haunted face holds no horror for me now._

 _It's in your soul that the true distortion lies._

Shadow's ears twitch a little towards the entrance to the lair. He turned guessing that it was Sonic. His prediction was correct. Sonic was running through the shallow water just to get Amy despite his hatred of water. If it was for Amy, it was worth it.

Shadow: _Wait!_

 _I think my dear,_

 _we have a guest!_

An evil plan was already formed in his head. A smirk spread across his face. All Amy could do was watch and wait to see what Shadow would do. A too hasty action could potentially end both her and Sonic. However, if she knew Shadow as well as she knew she did, he had a plan. A plan she won't like. A plan to be rid of Sonic the Hedgehog forever…

ZairaDrayan: Shadow, you are evil.

Shadow: Indeed.

Sonic: WATER! I HAVE HYDROPHOBIA!

Amy: Oh brother.

ZairaDrayan: One chapter left! After that, the credits along with the deleted scene from Phantom of the Opera in Sonic form and a little thing involving Shadow. Hope you don't miss it!


	5. Shadow of the Opera Chapter 8

Shadow of the Opera being done by ZairaDrayan/ckaira77!

ZairaDrayan: The last chapter! The end to this story! The end is always the hardest part of a story for me. That means I have to stop the wonderful thing that started or took over. It is hard for me to accept that everything has an end (except for stories I never finished and never plan to finish). It's the hardest part of being an author. Saying goodbye to characters you got to know so well in one thing. After you say goodbye to them, you either make new characters to work with or use the same characters for something different. Either way, the characters I use will never be the same again after this. When I use them in Sonic X Race of Doom, they are never going to be like in The Shadow of the Opera. This is why it is sometimes hard to be a writer. Anyway, I do not own Sonic or the Phantom of the Opera. I adopted this from CrusaderTransformer1, so go to her to read chapters 1-3. Believe me, they're great! Time to get the show on the road!

Sonic clutched the bars of the door to the lair desperately. He glared up at Shadow. Shadow slowly approached with a smirk.

"Sonic!" Amy cried desperately.

Shadow: _Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!_

 _I had rather hoped that you would come._

 _And now my wish comes true_

 _-you have truly made my night!_

Sonic: _Free her!_

 _Do what you like,_

 _only free her!_

 _Have you no pity?_

Shadow (to Amy): _Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

Shadow was now looking at Amy to see her reaction. She was staring helplessly at Sonic. She wanted to do something, but she knew that it wouldn't make a difference.

"Please, Sonic, it's useless!" Amy cried to her lover. Although, she knew that Sonic wasn't going to back down. Her prediction was correct.

Sonic: _I love her!_

 _Does that mean nothing?_

 _I love her!_

 _Show some compassion!_

Shadow: _The world showed no compassion to me!_

Sonic: _Amy…_

 _Amy…_

 _Let me see her!_

"Be my guest," Shadow said drily. He gestures, and the gate blocking off Sonic from the inside begins to rise. Sonic enters slowly.

Shadow: _Monsieur, I bid you welcome!_

 _Did you think that I would harm her?_

 _Why should I make her pay_

 _for the sins which are yours?_

Shadow takes out his Punjab lasso again. He begins to approach Sonic. Sonic wasn't able to move quick enough! He was caught with the rope around his neck! He struggled to escape, but Shadow had a firm grip on the rope. He tied Sonic to the giant metal door of the lair. Sonic could barely talk with the rope around his neck. Shadow began to walk backwards to tighten the rope.

Shadow: _Order your fine horses now!_

 _Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_

 _Nothing can save you now_

 _-except perhaps_

 _Amy!_

(Turns to Amy).

 _Start a new life with me_

 _-Buy his freedom with your love!_

 _Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!_

 _This is the choice_

 _-This is the point of no return!_

Shadow glared back at Sonic still waiting for Amy's answer. Sonic began to choke. Amy could barely stand to look at Sonic. She couldn't decide. She didn't want Shadow! She wanted Sonic!

Amy: _The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold,_

 _and turn to tears of_ _ **hate**_ _!_

Shadow's ears twitched as if he figured she would say something like this. He was rather disappointed though. He began to pull on the rope more.

Sonic: _Amy,_

 _forgive me, please forgive me._

 _I did it all for you,_

 _and all for nothing…_

Amy (looking at Shadow, but to herself): _Farewell my fallen idol and false friend…_

 _One by one I've watched illusions shattered…_

Shadow: _Past all hope of cries for help:_

 _no point in fighting -_

Sonic: _Either way you choose,_

 _he has to win!_

Shadow: _For either way you choose,_

 _you cannot win!_

 _So, do you end your days with me,_

 _or do you send him to his grave?_

Sonic: _Why make her lie to you, to save me?!_

Amy knew she had to give an answer at some point. Sonic's face was turning many shades of purple. Shadow was still staring at her waiting for her answer.

Amy: _Angel of Music…_

Shadow: _Past the point of no return -_

Sonic: _Amy,_

 _say no!_

Amy: _.who deserves this?_

Sonic: _Don't throw your life away for my sake!_

Shadow: _His life is now the prize_

 _which you must earn!_

Sonic: _I fought so hard to free you…_

Shadow: _You've passed the point of no return!_

Amy: _Angel of Music,_

 _you deceived me_

 _-I gave you my mind blindly._

"You try my patience -make your choice!" Shadow snapped at Amy impatiently.

Amy reflected on her options for a moment. She worked out something in her mind. Amy waded out to Shadow in the water.

Amy: _Pitiful creature of darkness…_

 _What kind of life have you known?_

 _God give me courage to show you_

 _you are not alone._

Amy was now facing Shadow face-to-unmasked face. She looked straight into his eyes without fear. She, to his full surprise, kissed him long and full on the lips. He released the rope from his grip. Sonic fell to the water. He resurfaced and watched in horror and wonder at the two hedgehogs. The two separated and Shadow was silent for a moment. He looked at Sonic.

"Track down this murderer!" yelled the coming mob. They were only getting closer and closer.

"Take her. Forget me! Forget all of this! Leave me alone. Forget all that you've seen!" said Shadow turning his back on them. Sonic and Amy looked at him in disbelief. Shadow looked back at them seriously. "Go now! Don't let them find you! Take the boat. Swear to me never to tell, the secrets that you know of the Angel and Hell!" Shadow told the two of them.

They didn't hesitate any more. The two fled from the lair leaving Shadow behind.

"The Shadow of the Opera is there deep down below!" yelled the Mob.

Shadow: _Go now!_

Go now and leave me!

Shadow sat down in front of his little music box with the green chaos emerald. It began to play. Shadow recalled the tune that it was playing. He quietly sang the words along with it.

Shadow: _Masquerade…_

 _Paper faces on parade._

 _Masquerade._

 _Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

Shadow suppressed a tear. He learned his lesson. He had done everything all wrong. Murder was never the answer. He couldn't force people to do something against their will. He knew that now. His mind was all mixed up now. He felt as if he knew nothing anymore.

Amy came running back. She had to return something that she knew didn't belong to her anymore. Shadow looked up at her looking more pathetic than he ever did in his entire life. Like he had reached rock-bottom. He had to say it. What he wanted to say from the very beginning.

"Amy, I love you…," he told her sincerely.

Amy's heart felt heavy. She didn't want to leave him like this. However, she knew she had to. There was no life for her with him. She held out the ring he gave to her earlier (I forgot to put that in. SORRY! Chew me out later). Shadow stared down at it. Amy left his presence for the last time with one look back. Shadow watched as she sailed away in a boat with her lover holding her in his arms. Sonic got everything he had ever wanted. It wasn't fair. It was the right thing he knew. It stung to watch them sing to each other.

Amy: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

Sonic: _Say the word and I will follow you._

Amy: _Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

Shadow stood up again. He felt his heart break. He couldn't take it anymore.

Shadow: _You alone can make my song take flight_

 _-it's over now, the music of the night!_

He yelled this and snatched a candle stick. He struck a mirror with it. The mirror shattered before him. He did the same thing to another, and another, and another… It was officially over… (he got 49 years of bad luck from breaking so many mirrors I'm guessing).

Amy and Sonic sailed away to their happily ever after. They sang to each other for the rest of their lives. Never did Amy let Sonic out of her sight. Sonic did the same.

When the mob reached the lair, Shadow had disappeared. The only thing that remained of him was his mask lying on the ground. Cream picked it up. Vanilla went up to her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulder. The Shadow of the Opera was gone. His rein of terror was at an end. No more murders, no more fear, no more disasters. That was the last time Cream or Vanilla ever saw anything of him ever again (until the auction at least).

Back in the present, Sonic was with his uncle and were at the cemetery. He was remembering everything that had happened with the music box within his hands. The two of them walk a little ways in. Sonic pauses in front of one stone in particular. It read on the stone:

'Amy Rose

Died 1854-1917

Beloved

Wife and Mother'

Sonic sighed trying to fight back his tears and put the music box there at the gravestone. He was just about to leave when he sighted something else on the gravestone. A rose that looked as if it were put there recently. It was not just any rose. The rose had a ring on it. The Shadow's ring.

ZairaDrayan: That's the end… It was so beautiful… I'll never forget about the time I spent working on the Shadow of the Opera… It was time well spent… I'm going to miss it more than the readers will ever know… That's it…

Shadow: You were right… I guess that I will be missing it as well…

Amy: It was an honor to be in this…

Sonic: I take it all back. All of those mean comments I made about this story… I take it all back. I didn't know that I would end up liking this story. If I got the chance to do this again, I would take that chance.

ZairaDrayan: I will be doing one more chapter. It's for the credits, the deleted scene for Phantom of the Opera in Sonic form, and also a little thing involving Shadow. He still has to bring Metal Sonic back to Eggman to be fixed and bring Knuckles back from the dead using the chaos emeralds! Hope you'll read it. Have a wonderful rest of the day.


	6. Shadow of the Opera Final

ZairaDrayan: Ah yes. We must indeed celebrate the ones who have finished acting out all of this! I shall list each Sonic character I or CrusaderTransformer1 put in. I don't own Sonic or the Shadow of the Opera. However, thanks to doing this, I really wish I did.

Shadow-The Phantom (Erik)

Amy- Christine

Sonic- Raoul

Rouge- Carlotta

Knuckles- Piangi

Vector- Firmin

Espio- Andre

Vanilla- Madame Giry

Cream- Meg

Big/Metal Sonic- Joseph the scene handler

Eggman- Old manager

Charmy- Auctioneer

Tails- Maestro

That should just about cover it. We hope you enjoyed reading this!

Shadow: Can I do one last song before this is over?

ZairaDrayan: A song? Is there a song we missed?

Shadow: Yes. MY song. It was deleted from the movie.

ZairaDrayan: If you REALLY want to… Okay! Start the music! Get the set! Ready the props! Lights, camera, action!

Shadow was back in his lair kneeling by the water. He stared at the water thinking about Amy. She was the only one who ever was able to grow close to him. She was the only one who understood his feelings. Yet, it was his face that separated him from her.

Shadow: _No one would listen..._

 _No one but her._

 _Heard as the outcast hears._

Shadow batted at the water. He was probably the loneliest person in the universe. Amy's smile flooded into his mind. How she held his hand with her eyes staring at him with admiration. Yet, she ended up wanting Sonic instead. Shadow went back to his song.

Shadow: _Shamed into solitude..._

 _Shunned by the multitude..._

 _I learned to listen._

 _In my dark, my heart heard music._

Shadow stood and began to make his way further into the lair. Each of the candles were lit. He stared into the the tiny, peaceful flames as he continued on.

Shadow: _I longed to teach the world..._

 _Rise up and reach the world._

 _No one would listen..._

 _I alone could hear the music._

Shadow looked up and saw the many pictures he had drawn of Amy Rose. Her beautiful face all along the wall. He ran his hand over one of the pictures.

 _Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

 _Seemed to cry "I hear you;_

 _I hear your fears,_

 _Your torment and your tears."_

Shadow found a rose on a desk next to him. He picked it up and stared at it. (He was staring at everything I guess). He sat at the desk where he had gotten the rose from. He smelled the rose.

 _She saw my loneliness._

 _Shared in my emptiness._

 _No one would listen..._

 _No one but her._

 _Heard as the outcast hears…_

He sat in a long silence just looking at the flower in his hand. He closed his eyes. Her soft, gentle eyes only flooded into his head.

 _No one would listen..._

 _No one but her._

 _Heard as the outcast hears…_

He had finished his song, but his only wish was that it would be finished by her. The only one who listened and understood. Yet, she didn't. Shadow suppressed a whimper as he fell back into a deep silence. A silence that'll never be filled until he met his love again…

ZairaDrayan: OH MY GOSH! I think I'm really going to cry now… Shadow… I had no idea…

Shadow: I just had to sing it… It was for the rose of my dreams…

Amy: Aw… How sweet…

Sonic: That's my rose you're trying to steal…

Shadow: Where will I find another rose…

ZairaDrayan: I'd be happy to fill in for the rose of dreams girl!

Shadow: Uh…

ZairaDrayan: Anyway, time for the Sonic short. Wait, this is about Shadow… Okay, Shadow short. All yours Shadow.

"Okay, I just wanted to apologize to everyone who was rather shocked about me killing Knuckles, and Metal Sonic, and almost Sonic, and a random dude in my backstory. I really PROBABLY wouldn't do that in the actual Sonic series. I know what you're thinking. Bor-ing. Okay, I'll kick it up a notch," Shadow said with a smirk.

Shadow found the tiny pieces left of Metal Sonic. He put them into a big basket. He dragged it over to Dr. Eggman's lair. He rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" asked Eggman when he answered the door.

Shadow: _When you find,_

 _that once again you long,_

 _to take this thing back and be free,_

 _If you ever find a moment,_

 _be in debt of me!_

Shadow sang this with all his might. Eggman was kind of confused on why in the world Shadow was doing this.

"What?" asked Eggman.

"This is Metal Sonic. I return him to you in peace. Er- I mean pieces," Shadow corrected.

"Metal! Why did you do this Shadow?!" demanded Eggman furiously.

" _That who spoke of what they knew_

 _found, too late, that prudent silence was wise._

 _Metal, didn't hold his tongue._

 _So I burned him with the heat of my eyes."_

"Shadow, you can stop that now… You are beginning to concern me…," Eggman told him nervously.

 _Don't be frightened._

 _He's with me even now…_

"Who?" asked Eggman.

 _The Shadow of the Opera is there,_

 _Inside my mind…_

"Uh… Do you want to come inside or something…? You're going kind of… crazy… Really, what do you want?!" demanded Eggman.

 _Say you hate me every waking moment,_

 _turn my head with talk of battle time._

 _Say you hate me with you, now and always._

 _promise me that all you say isn't true_

 _-that's all I ask of you._

"That should be easy. I need to get back to work on Metal Sonic. If only I could have some inspiration."

 _Open up your mind!_

 _Let your fantasies unwind!_

 _In this darkness that you know_

 _you cannot fight…_

 _The darkness of_

 _the robot of the night!_

"Ugh! Stop singing! You're giving me a headache! I need a nap or something!" cried Eggman.

 _Let the dream begin!_

 _Let your darker side give in!_

 _To the power of the annoyance,_

 _that I make…_

 _The power of the headaches of the night!_

Finally, Eggman couldn't take any more. He kicked Shadow out of his base. Shadow burst out laughing. He had officially got on Dr. Eggman's nerves using Phantom of the Opera and a couple of words to make it in context. He wrapped it all up with one more.

 _Hounded out by everyone!_

 _Met with hatred everywhere!_

 _No kind words from anyone!_

 _No compassion anywhere!_

 _Eggman...,_

 _Eggman…_

 _Why, why.?!_

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Dr. Eggman yelled at Shadow.

 _-it's over now, the music of the night!_

Shadow then left and brought Knuckles back to life. Knuckles was grateful, but was also steaming mad. He started yelling at SHadow angrily. Shadow only mocked him though. After that conversation, Shadow went back to see Eggman. Eggman was taking a nap. Shadow took out a megaphone. He turned it on and thought of a good line from the Phantom of the Opera.

 _GOD GAVE ME COURAGE TO SHOW YOU,_

 _YOU ARE NOT ALONE!_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed jerking awake. He began howling harsh words at Shadow. Shadow only smirked.

 _Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!_

 _I had rather hoped that you would yell._

 _And now my wish comes true_

 _-you have truly made my night!_

"What do you mean you stupid idiot?!" asked Eggman.

"I now know the secret to your defeat! Can't wait to see you out of the battlefield!" Shadow replied running off.

Shadow told Sonic and all of his little friends. The next day when they ran into battle…

"Prepare to meet your doom Sonic! I have captured Amy!

 _Free her!_

 _Do what you like,_

 _only free her!_

 _Have you no pity?_

"What?!" demanded Eggman with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Please, Sonic, it's useless!" Amy cried.

 _I love her!_

 _Does that mean nothing?_

 _I love her!_

 _Show some compassion!_

"They're singing! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eggman's base exploded and Eggman was blasting off again. So, if you are ever fighting Eggman in a Sonic game, always sing songs from Phantom of the Opera as long as the words in context. Hope you enjoyed the final thing for this Shadow of the Opera. Do hope that you will read some of my other stories. Have an awesome day! :)


End file.
